Real-time measurement or prediction of tire-based parameters such as tire outward surface temperature are important adaptive factors in ascertaining tire cornering stiffness and peak grip level. Tire cornering stiffness and peak grip level, in turn, are important for use in certain vehicle stability control systems such as active front/rear steering input and yaw control. Attainment of a high fidelity tire model with which to predict tire temperature with requisite accuracy has, however, has proven problematic.
Accordingly, a reliable, robust, high fidelity system and method for predicting tire radially outward surface temperature is desired for use in vehicle control systems.